


Like We Used To

by maizonos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Reminiscing, Romance, Sweet, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyungwon take a walk in the park on their 4th anniversary together.





	Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

> I first started thinking about this fic when I was waiting for my turn to see the doctor on Monday, the 4th of March. I thought about doctors falling sick, so I came up with an idea about Minhyuk, a doctor, falling sick and Hyungwon taking care of him. It then changed to something like Minhyuk collapsing from overworking and his cure being spending time with Hyungwon. And then it turned into this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this! I hope there are no grammatical errors and I hope this isn't too cringey either. I also have to apologise because I didn't really construct much of a background for Hyungwon. The title of this was taken from The Rose's song Like We Used To because I just so happened to use those 4 words in the fic.

Nowadays, only on rare occasions did Minhyuk get to feel the warmth of Hyungwon’s hands in his own for a few hours while they looked into each other's eyes. Even under the warm glow of the dim lighting, the sight of Hyungwon’s gentle but joyous smile made Minhyuk smile back widely. It had been years and it still had that effect, to no fail.

Hyungwon let go of one of Minhyuk’s hands again to feed him the last piece of his slice of cake, before wiping the cream off Minhyuk’s lips with his napkin lightly. Minhyuk loved this kind of display of affection, both receiving and showing it delighted him oh so much. Unfortunately, there was no more food left for them to feed each other with, and the restaurant was about to close too, given that they had been eating (read: delicately feeding each other) slower than a turtle could move.

Minhyuk called for the bill and handed his credit card to the waiter when it came, nonchalantly signing his name on the piece of paper afterwards. Treating Hyungwon to expensive meals was no big deal to Minhyuk if it meant Hyungwon’s happiness.

“Thank you for the wonderful meal, Min.” Hyungwon’s grin somehow managed to widen.

“Anything for you, Wonnie.” Minhyuk squeezed Hyungwon’s hand.

“Really?” Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk eagerly, flashing a face of hopefulness that reminded Minhyuk of one that children often possessed. He could only nod. To say no to his boyfriend looking this adorable would be a crime.

“Then can we go for a walk and have some frozen yoghurt, like we used to?” Hyungwon continued, his eyes sparkling.

“Of course we can, baby.”

 

The park had been one of their favourite places to go to when they had first started dating. In fact, it was where Minhyuk had cheesily declared to a surprised Hyungwon that they were meant to be and asked him out. That was exactly four years ago. At first, taking walks there seemed too cliche, but they soon discovered that strolling past rows of trees and looking up at the sky, whether it was bright or dark, was relaxing and comfortable for them. After Minhyuk graduated from university, he became too absorbed in his work as a doctor, often spending days at the hospital, sometimes even sleeping there. Hyungwon made no complaint, he was content with whenever Minhyuk did come back. Walks in the park ended up being nothing more than a faraway dream for them.

“I missed walking here with you,” Hyungwon said softly as they passed by a playground, one where the two had played on the swings and slides as kids.

“Me too, it’s been too long,” Minhyuk admitted. His eyelids fluttered shut momentarily as a breeze arrived. It was a beautiful feeling, taking a stroll through a park that wasn’t chock-full of people.

They stopped by the frozen yoghurt store right outside a side entrance to the park. It was run by their friends Jooheon and Changkyun. Changkyun let out a wolf-whistle when he saw the couple approaching while Jooheon smirked and began preparing their usual order.

“We were about to close for the night. Been a while since you lovebirds last visited,” Jooheon commented as he handed the massive cup of frozen yoghurt to Minhyuk.

“Yeah.” Minhyuk blushed. He insisted on paying, shoving the money into Changkyun’s hands.

“Come back soon!” Changkyun shouted. He and Jooheon waved goodbye to the couple as Hyungwon excitedly led Minhyuk away.

They reached the grassy field in the centre of the park sooner than Minhyuk expected, both of them ready to sit down and dig into the yoghurt. Hyungwon seemed to have planned on going to the park even before they had had dinner, because he swiftly pulled a picnic mat out of his bag, setting it on the spot they would always sit at.

It wasn't a very popular area to go to in the park because the grass wasn't the greenest nor the cleanest, but Hyungwon and Minhyuk agreed that it had one of the best views of the sky from the park and it was also quite peaceful.

Just like at the restaurant, they took turns to feed each other spoonfuls of the yoghurt, taking their time to savour the flavour.

The cup was the largest size at Jooheon and Changkyun’s store, but they finished it with ease, even scraping the cup to collect the remaining bits. Minhyuk got up to throw the empty cup away, noticing how there really was no one around as he walked towards the rubbish bin.

When he returned, he found that Hyungwon had lain down on the mat cosily. “Care to join me?”

“I would love to.” Minhyuk’s smile widened as he returned to where he belonged, next to Hyungwon. Both of them lay with their legs stretched out and fingers intertwined.

Minhyuk pointed at the little flashing lights way up high in the darkness. “I bet that's Hoseok’s private jet.”

“Where's he going this time?” Hyungwon murmured, his fingers idly playing with Minhyuk’s ring, which Hyungwon had bought for him for their second anniversary.

“London, I think? He sure is lucky to get to go everywhere. I'll take you around the world someday too, Wonnie.” Minhyuk responded, determined.

“I’m looking forward to it already.” Hyungwon beamed.

“When do you want to go?” Minhyuk stared at Hyungwon adoringly. Somehow, Hyungwon managed to shine even though it was so dark out. Minhyuk loved that.

“Hmm...” Hyungwon’s gentle fingers danced around Minhyuk’s hands as he thought about the question. The calming atmosphere was beginning to lull Minhyuk to sleep. “Next year, for our honeymoon,” Hyungwon whispered some moments later.

“Mmm...sure…” Admittedly, Minhyuk hadn’t really been listening as he put his head in Hyungwon’s lap, allowing the other to run a hand through his hair. It didn’t matter what Hyungwon had said, he thought, because he would make all of Hyungwon’s wishes come true. “The sky is so pretty tonight…”

“Yeah…” Hyungwon’s eyes turned to the clouds and the moon for a moment. His hand went back to playing with Minhyuk’s ring. “Say, Min, do you want a new ring soon? I bought this for you two years ago.”

“No...it’s perfect, I would never want a new one, this one’s irreplaceable,” Minhyuk mumbled as he curled up closer to Hyungwon’s warm chest, his eyelids closing over his tired eyes. He would never be tired of looking at his beautiful Hyungwon, but he was tired from all the work he had been doing. While he prescribed medicine to treat the ill, Hyungwon was his own medicine. Hyungwon was his home.

Hyungwon faked a gasp. “What about an engagement ring then? Do you not want that?”

“Of course I want it! But we’re not getting engaged yet.” Minhyuk chuckled and he playfully slapped his boyfriend’s hand lightly.

“Who said we’re not?” Hyungwon asked, his voice suddenly serious.

Minhyuk wasn’t sure he understood what Hyungwon had just said. He looked up at his boyfriend, confused. “I don’t get what you’re saying, Wonnie.”

Suddenly Hyungwon was getting up faster than the speed of light and Minhyuk was blinking, unable to believe his eyes because Hyungwon had gotten down on one knee and was raising a little box to his boyfriend. Minhyuk sat there, dumbfounded and very much awake now, as Hyungwon opened the box to reveal a sparkly silver ring. Something was engraved on it and Minhyuk couldn’t see it, so he reached out to grab the ring, only for Hyungwon to retract his hand, ensuring the ring was out of Minhyuk’s reach. “Min! I haven’t even gotten to ask the question and you’re already about to take the ring?”

Minhyuk laughed, embarrassed. “Sorry, sorry, it just...it feels like you don’t even have to ask me, and we could just go and enter the marriage registry naturally on some random day, you know what I mean? We’re just that right for each other.”

“I know, Min, but you were the one who asked me out then, so I want to be the one to propose, you get me?” Hyungwon found himself unable to suppress his laughter. “So Minhyuk, will you marry me?”

“Of course, Wonnie, of course I will.” Minhyuk removed the ring that was already on his finger and offered his hand to Hyungwon, who took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Minhyuk’s finger with ease.

Minhyuk observed the simple yet stunning ring carefully, finally getting to see what was engraved on it. It was their initials, ‘HW + MH’. It was like what lovestruck teens loved to carve in trees and tables, with a big heart around it. Even Hyungwon and Minhyuk had done it, on one of the oldest trees in that same park.

“Will you do the honours?” Hyungwon had another little box in his hand, and Minhyuk eagerly nodded, opening it to take out Hyungwon’s ring and sliding it up Hyungwon’s long and thin finger, before raising Hyungwon’s hand to his lips so he could kiss the ring. Hyungwon giggled, his pearly teeth sparkling. “You’re so cute, Min.”

“You’re cuter, Wonnie.” They sat in silence for a while, admiring their new rings under the moonlight.

“I love you so much, Wonnie.” Minhyuk put his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“I love you so much too, Min. Hey, shall we visit the tree we carved our initials in?” Hyungwon’s arm wrapped around Minhyuk’s waist.

“That was exactly what I was thinking.” The two packed their things and headed for the most secluded part of the park, where no one ventured. Except for them.

The tree had appeared to be dying when they had first visited it, with hardly any leaves left despite it being spring. That was why they had chosen it, because they thought it wouldn’t matter if they carved their initials in a dying tree since it wouldn’t be around for much longer. They didn’t need it to symbolise everlasting love. But here the tree still stood, alive and a lot healthier than three years ago. Maybe it was their love that had reawakened it.

Minhyuk traced over the carvings with a finger, closing his eyes as he touched the roughness of the tree bark. He couldn’t help but smile even more as he remembered those days once more. “Let’s add onto it,” he finally suggested after a few quiet moments.

Hyungwon handed a pocket knife to Minhyuk. “Here you go.”

“You really came prepared, huh…” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, smiling at his fiance. The word seemed weird to think about but it didn’t make that much of a difference to Minhyuk. Hyungwon was his and he was Hyungwon’s, that was all that mattered.

“What else can I do when you’re not around?” Hyungwon teased, shrugging.

“Aren’t you always sleeping?” Minhyuk started carving, picking away at little pieces of the bark with the pocket knife.

“I would, but you always tell me not to sleep so much!” Minhyuk knew Hyungwon was pouting without even looking. Was that what it felt to be so close, so in touch, with the one you love? Minhyuk supposed so.

“Oh, that’s true. Sorry about that, Wonnie, I promise I’ll start spending less time at work. I think some of the other doctors are starting to hate my guts because I’m stealing all their patients from them, hehe.”

Minhyuk finished carving and he took a step back to take a look at the result. “Perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you,” Hyungwon replied, hugging Minhyuk from behind. “Let’s call it a night now, Min.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Taking a final look at his work of art, Minhyuk let Hyungwon lead him back home, even though he was already right at home.

For yet another time that night, Minhyuk could safely say that they were definitely meant to be, and now they were ‘engaged!’ too, as Minhyuk had curved into the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated! I don't know anything about proposals so feel free to educate me, haha. I feel kind of dissatisfied with parts of this, sadly.
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> Curious Cat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
